


reversals & realizations

by Anonymous



Category: Nonexistent
Genre: F/M, Just a ramble, even if nobody reads it, i just needed to get something out there, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	reversals & realizations

for someone who it may be too risky to name

or maybe i'm just scared to admit it

 

 

you terrify me

and yet electrify me

and i've realized sht about you

that i don't realize about anyone else

not even my best friends 

and it scares me

and i realize

that your leg kicks up when you serve in volleyball

and that i've told you way more about me than you've told me about you

and that i was a btch last year

nobody likes anyone who treats them like that

and your one friend

you know who

does he see something?

is there even something to see?

and does writing like this

about you

just prove him right?

i don't even know at this point

and as my eyes travel down the slope of your nose

and the angles of your jaw

is that whatever's going on

is oh so wrong


End file.
